


Why me?

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, School Dances, Self-Esteem Issues, Syrus needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: The annual dance has arrived at Duel Academy. Syrus knows he won't get a date but when Jaden sees his opportunity he seizes it. Maybe Syrus didn't know anything





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Anikishipping fluff for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

Syrus sat underneath the blanket of his bed, the soft fabric suddenly becoming very comforting. The annual school dance was taking place tomorrow, and of course everyone had a date but him. Well, the people that wanted to go anyway. Syrus wished that he wasn’t such a nerd. That he was strong, handsome and had all the confidence in the world. To be more like his big brother Zane. But no. Instead, he was weak, ugly and had low self-esteem. His mother had once told him that Zane might be better at dueling, but he was better looking. And he had believed her. How could he not? She was his beloved mother after all. But now, Syrus wished he hadn’t believed her. Not for a second, because now he was disappointed. In what? He really didn’t know. Disappointed in his future, his life, himself? He really didn’t know. So Syrus just sat there, letting himself breathe in the pleasant scent of the fabric softener. No one would ever love him, he knew that. More than anyone. But he just wished that he could be more like Zane or Atticus or hell, even Jaden. Just to have enough confidence to ask someone out or stand up for himself. Anything.

Syrus jumped as a soft click of the door was heard. It was Jaden, his gut told him. Probably back to boast about his date to the dance.  
“Hey Sy, you in here?”, his best friend called. Syrus threw off the blanket. Jaden knew something was up. He always did. “Syrus? What’s wrong?”.  
“I don’t want to talk about it Jaden”, Syrus huffed. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he had his reasons. And those reasons had been haunting him for a while now.

Firm fingers gripped Syrus’ chin, tilting his head upwards. He locked eyes with Jaden’s. “Hey Sy, can I, eh, ask you something?”, Jaden said, losing his usual cool composure, rubbing the back of his neck. Syrus nodded, almost unnoticeable. “I-I, eh, was wondering if y-you um, wanted to go to the dance with me?”. This was the first time that Syrus had heard Jaden sound unsure of himself. Jaden met his eyes again, freezing suddenly, eyes blown wide in shock. “Sy, are you crying?”. Syrus did the only thing he could, he wrapped his arms around Jaden in a warm embrace. He wouldn’t dare speak, afraid if he tried, his voice would fail him.

It was another five minutes before Syrus tried to speak again. “Y-Yes! Jaden. Yes”. Then his face. “But, why me?”.  
“Because Sy, you are my best friend, my partner in crime. I wouldn’t want anyone else there with me. And as of last year, I’ve wanted you as more than my best friend. I don’t care what anyone else says, or you for that matter. You, Syrus Truesdale, are one of the most perfect human beings I’ve ever seen. I love you Sy”. Jaden looked away at the last part, embarrassed. And Syrus thought that he would cry with happiness. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t like Zane. As long as he had Jaden, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I love Syrus but I also love making him suffer.


End file.
